Misogi Kumagawa VS Arceus
Misogi Kumagawa VS Arceus is the third battle of the fourth season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Kumagawa from Medaka Box and Arceus from Pokemon. Description The power to delete anything versus the creator of the universe! Will Arceus cast Judgement on Kumagawa, or will the Pokemon's chances of winning be All Fiction? Battle Outside Mount Coronet, 3:00 PM Misogi Kumagawa casually strolled beneath the mountain, bored with life in general. With nothing better to do, he summoned three large screws out of thin air, and shot them at the peak of the great mountain. Meanwhile, at the top, some random Pokemon trainer who had gotten his hands on an Azure Flute battled Arceus, attempting to capture the God of the Pokemon realm. But, before he could command his Empoleon to attack, Arceus was hit by three screws out of nowhere. Enraged, the Pokemon left the trainer, using Agility to speed all the way down. Kumagawa flinched as he saw the mighty creator Pokemon touch down in front of him. Arceus roared, signifying his arrival. “Why am I so unlucky…….” sighed Kumagawa. FIGHT! 60 Arceus called a wave of electric bolts from the sky to strike Kumagawa down. Thunderbolts rained upon the earth below, but Kumagawa nimbly dodged the electricity and sent a large screw at Arceus’ head. The Pokemon shrugged it off easily. A steady stream of fire was produced from Arceus’ mouth. Even if the Flamethrower razed at the trees nearby, but again Kumagawa dodged and jumped up to Arceus’ head, wielding a screw like a sword. He stabbed the screw into Arceus’ head, but it barely did any damage, and Arceus used Hidden Power, throwing energy in all directions, forcing Kumagawa to jump off. 50 Six screws hit Arceus, like shurikens, but they again did nearly nothing. Arceus used Ice Beam, freezing Kumagawa completely, then charged with Giga Impact, but Kumagawa erased the ice with All Fiction and rolled out of the Giga Impact’s way- but it served as an opening for Arceus to hit him with Psychic. The telekinetic force lifted Kumagawa and threw him against a tree, impaling his chest on the branch. 40  Arceus burned the tree with Fire Blast, also roasting Kumagawa’s body until it was unrecognizable. Miraculously, the fire, the tree, and all of the damage done to Kumagawa vanished. The rejuvenated Minus stood up, having used All Fiction to undo the effects of Arceus’ attack. “Give up?” asked Kumagawa. “You can’t wi-“ Just as he said that, Arceus shot a purple Hyper Beam that tore a hole in the forest, but was dodged. Using another Psychic, Arceus slammed Kumagawa against the hard, rough mountain. Kumagawa ran up the mountain’s wall, his immense speed letting him traverse the vertical surface, and he summoned a pair of gigantic screws. Kumagawa threw them, but Arceus used Stone Edge, the rocks tearing Kumagawa’s screws in half. “Oh right. I’m the one who can’t win anything.” 30 Arceus threw more rocks, but Kumagawa used them as platforms, jumping off the mountain and onto the stones. With the finesse of a parkour expert, Kumagawa leaped from rock to rock and hit Arceus square in the chest with 8 medium screws, then descended to the ground. Unfortunately, he was 2 stories in the air, and hit the floor hard. While All Fiction erased the damage, Arceus vanished into the shadow. “Wait, where’d he-“ The answer was given, when Arceus’ Shadow Force connected, coming out of the shadow behind Kumagawa and hitting him with great force, splattering the Minus into red paste. However, he erased the damage. Like a machine gun, thousands of tiny screws bombarded Arceus. 20 Arceus easily no-sold the barrage, and slowly walked towards Kumagawa, tearing him into bloody pieces with Spacial Rend. Kumagawa reformed himself, but saw Arceus preparing Judgement. Beams of bright energy poured onto Kumagawa. He was obliterated by the attack, and had to use All Fiction once more. Then, Arceus flew up and splattered Kumagawa with a dive-bombing Giga Impact, then atomized the Minus with Hyper Beam. Despite that, All Fiction still allowed Kumagawa to revive, but Arceus used Roar of Time, which warped time to completely destroy Kumagawa- Which is what it would normally have done, but nothing happened. Kumagawa used All Fiction to remove Roar of Time’s effects. 10 “My turn….time to stop playing around.” sneered Kumagawa. He pulled out a simple looking screw, rushed forward while dodging a hail of lasers from another Judgement, and stabbed Arceus with it, equalizing all their stats. Book Maker had done it’s job. 9 large screws appeared on each side of Arceus and sandwiched the Pokemon in between, causing it to be paralyzed, pinned in place by the screws. Kumagawa impaled Arceus’ neck with 99 mini-screws, and finally erased the godly Pokemon with All Fiction. KO!   This melee's winner is.......Misogi Kumagawa!   Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees